


Во всей своей простоте

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble Collection, Dragons, First Time, M/M, Necromancy, Out of Character, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Сказка про лекаря, живущего в лесу и лечащего зверушек. Он слишком труслив, чтобы лечить людей, но именно Луна привела его к человеку, который как никогда нуждался в его силе. Но человек оказался не совсем человеком.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 2





	1. сказка

Я расскажу тебе историюпро _существо_ , чья жизнь длилась много тысяч лет, но зависела от любви, которая была одной на двоих, дарящей одному вечность, а другому возможность дальше жить и быть любимым во века.

Никто, кроме самих существ, не знал, почему их жизнь длинна, но так хрупка и зависима от такого чувства, как любовь. Люди, видевшие существ, со страхом и вожделением рассказывали о проклятии, которая подарила неизвестным старая могущественная колдунья из-за того, что один из представителей этих _существ_ отказал ей в желаемом и не полюбил её, как она полюбила его. Другие же шептали о том, что те просто появились из воздуха с глухим хлопком под кронами вековых лесов в момент, когда Луна открывает свои серебристые глаза и поливает своим светилом всё, что видят её очи. Один блик породил их, и Луна оставила их под ветвями многолетнего дуба в самой тёмной чаще леса, дав им в дар жизнь, длящуюся в тысячи лет, но такую, которая испарялась в прах спустя двести лет скитаний без любви, которая бы могла пленить души существ.

Наше существо было могучим и прекрасным внешне, как и остальные его сородичи, его глаза покоряли сотни взглянувших в них людей и ужасали миллионы других. Он таил загадку, которую пытались разгадать многие ради любопытства, чем и платили за свою дотошность смертью. Но большинство людей слишком боялось таинственного существа, появившегося на их земле, чтобы даже взглянуть на него одним глазком, поэтому и избегали всеми силами. Под страхом смерти они придумали глупые байки про неизвестного, которые позже переросли в настоящие жуткие легенды, заставлявшие многих трястись в безумном страхе и кричать лишь при упоминании золотистых глаз. Но существу было всё равно на их слова, на их глупые рассказы, он ходил по неизведанной ему земле и искал душу в любом живом, которая смогла бы впечатлить его, растопить его ледяное сердце и полюбить его в ответ. 

Он облетел за почти две сотни лет все государства и королевства на земле, которая опротивела ему, и не нашёл свою любовь, которая бы спасла его. Существо за эти долгие годы переменилось из-за проклятья и стало намного моложе, превратившись в красивейшего юношу. Его сердце стучало все медленнее и медленнее, а сам он тяжко вздыхал и смотрел в небо печальным взглядом золотых глаз, несвойственному такому юному на взгляд созданию. Его время выходило, он это понимал, поэтому вернулся в лес, в котором появился под волею своей родительницы, Луны, нашёл дуб и сел под ним,  
ожидая своей смерти...


	2. судьбоносная встреча

В лесу снова орудовал озверевший верворльф, не сумевший справиться с Великой магией Луны, и разум его объяла Тень ночи, гневно и сладко шипя ему на ухо дикие слова. Потерявший свою душу разорвал уже в клочья мелкую стаю зайцев и заблудших путников, оставляя их мёртвые остекленевшие глаза блестеть остывшим страхом и ужасом смерти при тусклом лунном свете.

Чондэ никогда не любил полнолуние, но любил он глядеть на острые концы Луны, когда она восходила или убывала. Он считал, что полнолуние одурманивает живых до беспамятства и убивает в них всё то, что делало их по-настоящему детьми земли, даже если они были сильны духом или магией. Луна заберёт своё, заберёт душу, не оставив ни крупицы в некогда живых тварях, лишь тень от них и всепоглощающую жажду убивать.

Сам Чондэ никогда не выходил из своей избы в полную луну и старался не открывать окна даже в светлую пору дня — сильно боялся за свою душу. Чондэ однажды видал обезумевшее существо, даже не смог определить кто это — настолько было изуродовано лицо и тело животного без души. Испугался до самого сердца и, глухо вскрикнув, убежал, что есть мочи от страшной твари, чтобы не сожрала поскорее.

Чондэ был чудесным лекарем, как говорили в то время, от самого Бога, Творца их, но он был больно труслив из-за своих способностей, магии, и из-за этого лечил он только больных зверушек и успешно, а к людям так и не прикоснулся, считая, что на земле есть и другие, более лучшие лекари, чем он сам. И не выходил толком к людям, оставаясь жить в своей затхлой лачуге в самой тёмной и опасной чаще леса. Да что уж говорить, малость дураком был, да и немножко поумнел, наверное, после встречи с одним человеком... Но об этом позже.

Вервольфа того, одичавшего, спустя три дня убила лесная охрана, спустив пулю меж глаз, и подох зверь, свесив влажный язык изо рта, и капала кровь, ещё тёплая, на холодную траву, согревая бедных малюток. И все лесные жители вздохнули со смертью оборотня спокойно, только земля грустно раскачивалась, образуя около остывшего тела мелкие кочки с цветами белоснежных фиалок ***** в знак прощения. Чондэ знал, что земля не гневалась на бездушных и никогда не будет, потому что Луна – её сестра, а одичавшие – дети бедные серебристого лика. И поэтому всегда цветами и травами огораживает трупы, чтобы Луна видела и вздыхала облегчённо, что дитё её не мучилось и не было никогда одиноко — земля тому подтверждение.

Пока тело было ещё свежим, молодой лекарь нашёл его на самой опушке леса, где лунный свет легко мог преодолеть острые игольчатые ветви деревьев, и собирал нужные травы, выросшие вокруг мёртвого кругом на образовавшихся кочках. Чондэ украдкой поглядывал на труп и про себя вздыхал, молясь богам стихий, чтобы душа покойного была упокоена и не стояла долго в очереди пред Вратами, и открылись они ему в светлый мир, ведь обезумевший совершил зло под силой своей Матери. Родители не зло, думал Чондэ, сосредоточенно собирая травы. Родители — благодать.

Импровизированная под мешок выделанная кожа оленя натянулась до упора, и похлопали потёртые ладони по вздутому боку, распределяя равномерно травы и всякую живность. Лекарь потопал обратно в свою хижину, таща за спиной мешок, полный жизни и будущего. И земля бесшумно поглотила мертвое тело, оставляя на поверхности лишь тонкую серебряную цепочку с кулоном знахаря.

***

Чондэ всегда думал, нет, знал, что Луна ненавидит его. Ведь он обкрадывал и обкрадывает её детей, забирал и забирает дары, что преподнесла земля мертвому мученику. Он, тяжко вздыхая, перемалывая в пыль нужные листья в ступке, думал об этом каждый раз, наблюдая, как сушенные листья образуются в ничто, что так помогает многим, спасает жизнь зверушкам. Тихий лекарь ненавидел своё предназначение помогать, ведь он оскверняет тем самым подохших детей Луны чужой магией, а её он любил всем сердцем и желал ей лишь вечного существования в небесном своде.

Но ранившиеся животные не вылечатся сами, а природа в скором времени возьмёт своё — хищники с массивными челюстями и полным ртом острых зубов нагонят ослабших и разорвут в кровавые ошмётки плоти. Знал всегда Чондэ, что нужно помогать слабому зверью, потому что душа просит, земля тихо воет под его окнами лишь для него, и чужая мучительная боль в груди, отдающаяся по всему телу слабыми судорогами, была тому ответом.

Приготовленную сухую смесь лекарь залил тёплой водой и ещё раз поводил пестиком по дну деревянной ступки, перемешивая зеленоватую жижу. Переложил в отдельную баночку и закрыл платком, плотно обматывая горлышко бечёвкой. Земля снова завыла, отдаваясь пульсирующей болью в сознании. Чондэ сжал зубы, накинул свой потертый старый плащ на плечи, прикрыв голову большим капюшоном, и направился по лунным следам к раненым зверушкам.

В лесу было темно, хоть глаз выколи, а будет также видно — листья могучих деревьев тщательно скрывали дорогу и сам ужасный лес. Щурясь и трогая кончиками пальцев коры деревьев, он шёл наощупь, по памяти, по ощущении луной магии, и старался ступать тихо, но под ноги то и дело попадались сухие веточки и жухлые листья. Земля точно не любила его вместе с Луной, раз уж не расчистили путь и не осветили его. Но лекарь дошёл до крошечной полянки, ярко освещённой серебристым сиянием, где лежал, привалившись к громадному дереву, бледный, как полотно, подросток, совсем юный, подумал Чондэ, и богато одетый, точно из столицы. Ещё никогда земля не приводила его к людям, но раз привела, значит нужно лечить.

Он подошёл к нему, сел рядышком на колени и приложил пальцы к бьющейся жилке на шее. Затем ловко расстегнул его аккуратный кафтанчик, выдернул из штанов белоснежную рубаху и, обмакнув в зеленой смеси трав пальцы, нарисовал густую линию от лба до пупка, перечертил её двумя полосами на груди и соединил их концы крест-накрест, завершив рисунок точками на щекам. Кожа юноши была холодной и бархатистой, и волос совсем нет на груди. Вытерев грязную руку о платок, Чондэ скрестил чужие руки на груди, приложил свои собственные ладони к неожиданно крепким плечам мальчишки и зашептал мягко:

— _Всю скверну забери и очисть тело, не возвращай и не отдавай. Превратись в растение на лужайке и расти сильной, пока человек или стихия не погубила тебя._

Каждый раз слова были иными, каждый раз рисунок был другим, но всегда орнамент после слов молодого лекаря чернела и становилась чернее Тени ночи, а затем осыпалась к земле, впитывалась, и на месте вырастало что-то подобное растению. И глубоко вздыхало животное, но сейчас с тихим свистом глотнул воздуха его первый вылеченный человек и распахнул глаза, где плавилось древнее золото солнца.

Чондэ восхитился про себя красотой необычных глаз, но тут же испуганно выдохнул от его обезумевшего морозящего взгляда и хотел было убежать, как всегда, да крепко схватил за запястье подросток и хрипло прошептал:

— Я мёртв?

Он облегчённо вздохнул и разжал чужие пальцы.

— Я тебя спас, но Луна могла вот-вот поглотить тебя. Ты был на грани, парень.

— Парень? — бескровные губы тронула слабая усмешка. — Я давно мужчина, и какая-то Луна не сможет одолеть мою волю.

— Поговори мне тут, — заворчал Чондэ, обхватывая юношу за талию и игнорируя с вызовом сказанные слова. — Лучше скажи, отчего глаза такие? Неужто драконья кровь?

Тот только неопределённо хмыкнул и обернул руку вокруг шеи лекаря, тащась за ним мешком, еле волоча ноги. Неизвестный по дороге к хижине не издал ни единого звука, только и слышно было скрежет зубов от боли по всему телу. Чондэ хорошо знал это чувство, потому что всегда ощущал чужую муку, когда связь плотной нитью связывала его с больными. Пока не излечишь — будешь чувствовать и страдать вместе с несчастными, будешь знать, каково это.

_Будешь._

Таков удел лекаря.

Под ногами шуршали высохшие листья и трава, ломались с треском опавшие ветки, и были слышны издалека мягкие шаги безобидных зверей и взмахи могучих крыльев ночных птиц.

— Как тебя звать, некромант?

Хрипловатый голос прозвучал неожиданно в лесной тишине, а странное обращение заставил нахмурить брови и головой покачать.

— Чондэ я. И никакой не некромант.

— Не-е-ет, — со лёгким смешком ответили. — Эту магию я ощущаю как родную. Матушка ею владела, да и вызволил ты меня из лап самой Смерти.

Слова незнакомца звучали уверенно, без толики сомнения, и ветер, будто подтверждая сказанные слова, дунул лекарю в омрачённое лицо, заставив нахмуриться ещё сильнее.

— Ты не был мёртв. Я же прощупал пульс!

— Да не пульс это был, а моя магия, — сипло. — После смерти она должна была преобразоваться, а я — стать вервольфом из-за чертовки этой, Луны! Но ты меня спас! И отблагодарю тебя сполна.

— Что-то мне не хочется твоей благодарности, — пробурчал Чондэ. — Сам ты кто? Я назвал тебе своё имя, вылечил и веду к своему дому, а ты мне грубишь и говоришь о сомнительной благодарности. Нет, не надо мне её. Земля просила, значит, она и даст мне свои дары.

— Земля говоришь? — вычленил самое главное Безымянный. — Интересно... А что насчёт меня, то я Бэкхён. Не отказывайся от моего подарка, прошу тебя. Это впервые, когда я делаю кому-то добро и по своему желанию.

Лекарь решил смолчать, подумал, мальчишка совсем из ума выжил, раз уж величает себя мужчиной и называет своего спасителя некромантом. Оскорбительнее выражения он ещё никогда не слышал в свой адрес. А глаза незнакомца всё же очень сильно настораживают, но это позже, подумал Чондэ и, крепче обхватив волочащегося за ним паренька, зашёл в свою хижину вместе с ним.

— Садись на кровать, я сделаю тебе настойку лечебную из трав. Так ты быстро восстановишься и не будешь докучать мне.

— Ты, однако, гостеприимный человек, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, но всё же сел в указанном направлении, сдавленно бурча проклятия.

Свечи зажглись щелчком пальцев. Сухие растения аккуратными пучками легли на чистую тряпицу и были плотно обмотаны ею. Лекарь туго завязал получившийся мешочек ниткой и положил её на дно кружки, заливая ту чистой питьевой водой и ставя на слабый огонь.

Чондэ повернулся к парню и увидел, что тот лежал, свесив ноги и слабо зажмурившись, на кровати и поджимал губы от вспышек боли по всему телу, которые то и дело усиливались, но со временем утихали.

— Потерпи, это пройдет спустя некоторое время. Хотя ты человек, так что, возможно, ты останешься у меня на неопределённый срок.

— Я не человек, ты сам уже догадался. Так что много времени мне не потребуется, но всё же твоя помощь не помешает, — шепотом ответил Бэкхён, вновь зажмурившись от новой волны муки.

В кружке тихо булькало, и приятный травянистый запах вместе с растворяющимся паром распространялся по комнате. Лекарь задул огонь, вынул мешочек маленькой ложкой, шлёпнув в тарелку, и понёс отвар больному, про себя заговаривая жидкость и круговыми движениями ладонью поглаживая кружку по дну, отчего та размеренно перемешивалась. Мальчишка приоткрыл глаза и попытался сесть, но застонал и рухнул обратно на постель.

— Не вставай. Если верить твоим словам, то будешь полностью здоров к завтрашнему дню, хотя слаб очень.

— Уж лучше так, чем вообще никак.

На этих слова Чондэ приподнял взмокшую макушку и подставил край дымящейся кружки к сухим губам. Паренек жадно прильнул к ней и осушил её полностью, сладко причмокивая. Напоследок приложив ладонь к влажному лбу и прошептав лечебные слова, он потушил свечи и пошёл спать в кресло.

Тяжёлая ночь только наступала, и Луна цвела ярче в сегодняшней ночи, чем прежде.

***

Лекарь проснулся от того, что солнце нещадно ласкало его лицо своими жаркими лучами. Он зажмурился и отвернулся от палящего светила, медленно потирая взмокшими ладонями покрасневшую кожу лица. Приоткрыл глаза и вновь закрыл — до того было светло в его обычно тёмной хижине, что глаза закололо. Чондэ снова приоткрыл веки, но в этот раз медленно и старался сфокусироваться на чём-то тёмном, что у него и получилось. Боковым зрением лекарь заметил, что занавески глухо отдёрнуты, а кровать пуста.

Бэкхён ушёл.

Фырканье непроизвольно вырвалось изо рта. Ушёл и даже не предупредил. Ему стало вдруг обидно, что его толком не поблагодарили перед уходом, не дали удостовериться в самочувствии и проверить температуру тела. Чондэ стало до противного тошно от внезапного чувства и поскорее занялся своими ежедневными делами, отгоняя непрошеные чувства из разума.

Он встал посреди тесной комнатки, глубоко вздохнул и направил всю свою магию в единый шар, ведя по сознанию к определённым воспоминаниям с Бэкхёном. Тело задрожало, но не болело ничего. Он вновь вздохнул и открыл глаза, выпустив на волю силу. Он в порядке.

На улице было непривычно солнечно и приятно пахло мокрой древесиной, хотя дождя ночью и не было. Парень поднял голову к небу и тоскливо провожал взглядом пушистые барашки облаков, потому что к завтрашнему дню небеса вновь затянут серые тучи.

Ведя пальцами по коре деревьев, будто ставя собственные метки, Чондэ сильнее затянул пустой мешок на плече и направился к полянке, где нашёл вчерашнего незнакомца. Наверняка, Земля и Луна оставили свои дары.

Он шёл, продолжая касаться деревьев и вглядываясь в траву в надежде наткнуться на редкую зелень, и вдруг его словно магнитом поманило в одну сторону. Голову заволокло туманом, мысли текли тягучим маревом, вся воля подчинилась чему-то неизвестному и ласковому, всё внутри лекаря запело и улыбалось зовущему, хотелось сделать что-то безрассудное, чтобы оценили и дали больше ласки, больше _любви._ Чондэ шёл и не обращал внимания на то, как пение птиц прекратилось, как под ногами больше не попадались сухие ветки и гниющие листья, как небо внезапно посерело и стало темней. Его будто связали ошейником и прицепили цепь, а теперь дёргали за неё, заставляли идти к неизведанной цели, переступать через поросшие мхом корни и обглоданные кости животных. Он уже давно поменял маршрут и не знал ни пути, ни здешней местности, будто не жил в этом лесу последние десятки лет своей жизни и не знал его вдоль и поперёк, как собственные пальцы на руках.

В его голове возникли мелодия и чей-то голос. Чондэ продолжал идти, пересекая стволы деревьев, и не видел ничего, кроме единственного солнечного света вдалеке. Остановился на границе опушки и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сделал шаг вперёд, невольно задерживая дыхание от вида и неожиданной охватившей его эмоции. Чондэ никак не мог унять то тревожное чувство, зародившееся в его сердце крошечным саженцем дуба, под которым нашёл парня, от души напевающего песни под льющиеся звуки костяной гитары в его руках. Откуда достал тот такое чудо, Чондэ не имел ни малейшего понятия, хотя он даже не задумался об этом, завороженно глядя на поющего. Бэкхён сидел, и редкие лучики игриво освещали ему лицо местами, со смехом перемещаясь от шелеста листьев; его гибкие пальцы ловко перебирали струны, а голос стал выше, вытягивая ноту слегка надрывно и с горечью.

Чондэ понял, что совершенно и начисто отдал своё сердце дракону, лишь увидев ту лучистую, с хитринкой улыбку, коснувшуюся алых губ.

— Вот и мой подарок тебе.

Бэкхён глядел на тонущего в неизведанном ему чувстве парня, как он отчаянно цеплялся за оставшиеся крохи свободы, метался во внезапно окованной душе, падая на колени и впиваясь пальцами в собственные волосы. Ему было жаль, что так вышло, но желание жить было намного сильнее его, хоть и сожаление о содеянном не покидало его сердце.

— Ты глуп, человек, раз уж не бросил меня сразу после моего воскрешения. Ты очень глуп и самонадеян, — он сел рядом с ним и взял его дрожащие ладони в свои, всматриваясь в безнадёжные глаза. — Ты мог меня убить своими же травами, но вылечил. Почему? Хотел познать вечность, влюбив в себя дракона добрыми действиями?

Чондэ глухо простонал и мешком свалился на Бэкхёна, а тот обнял его за талию и уложил на своих коленях, продолжая глядеть в глаза, где плескались боль и обречённость.

— Похоже ты не знал о нас достаточно, чтобы отравить меня. Любой человек уже кинулся бы на меня с желанием убить в глазах, и только твои были полны восхищения... — парень горько улыбнулся. — Наверное, именно поэтому я влюбился в тебя.

Бэкхён всё смотрел и смотрел на измученное лицо лекаря с печальной полуулыбкой, гладил его по спутавшимся волосам, а потом, осторожно обхватив ладонями его голову, приподнял и прижался тёплыми губами к ледяным. Чондэ сам потянулся к нему, обвивая руками его шею, жмурясь от боли, вскипавшей в груди лавой адски горячей, с отчаянием отвечая ему на поцелуй. В голове всё ещё было болезненное туманное марево, грудь сдавливало от ужасного чувства, но в то же время его тело мелко подрагивало от незабываемого ощущения, охватившего его разум и сердце.

— Это какое-то безумие. Я люблю тебя, мое сердце кричит и болит от любви к тебе. Но моё сознание пытается отговорить меня, я понимаю, что вообще ничего не знаю о тебе, что ты возможно меня попросту заколдовал, — он сбивчиво говорил в раскрасневшиеся губы дракона и плакал от противоречий внутри себя. — Я задыхаюсь, это сложно. Зачем же ты так поступил?

— Заколдовал... Как точно, — тихо прошептал Бэкхён, кладя парня обратно на свои колени. — Я не хотел, чтобы было всё так. Но это — моя сущность. Это — моя магия. Магия моей Матушки, Луны, чтоб её побрали черти. 

Лицо Чондэ перекосилось, его руки продолжали цепляться за шею, грудь дракона, и предательски глаза блестели кошмарной влюблённостью и обречённостью.

Вглянув мучительно в слезящиеся глаза, дракон уставился в посветлевшее небо, глубоко вздохнул, перевёл взгляд на свою судьбу, плачущую и насильно влюблённую, постарался улыбнуться и запел:

— _Задумывая чёрные дела  
На небе ухмыляется луна  
А звёзды, будто мириады стрел  
Ловя на мушку силуэты снов  
Смеётся и злорадствует любовь  
И мы с тобой попали на прицел_

_Я же своей рукою  
Сердце твое прикрою  
Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего  
Сердце твое двулико_

_Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное, каменное дно_

_Смотри же и глазам своим не верь  
На небе затаился черный зверь  
В глазах его я чувствую беду  
Не знал и не узнаю никогда  
Зачем ему нужна твоя душа  
Она гореть не сможет и в аду_ ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — фиалка - символ печали, смерти, но в то же время эмблема пробуждения природы  
> ** — агата кристи — черная луна
> 
> когда-нибудь продолжу.  
> все это писалось долгое время с 2017 по 2019, и по настоящее время, наверное.


End file.
